The Loch Ness Snail
The Loch Ness Snail or ''Lymnaea Meleagris, ''is a species of oversized snails. This species originated in Loch Ness in the Scottish Highlands, but has seen explosive population growth in recent years, and has been located as far as the London. These creatures are the only known predators of the Loch Ness Monster. The species, originally believed to be a myth, was not officially acknowledged by scientist until 1952. Loch Ness Snails are relatives of the common garden snail but on a much larger scale. Loch Ness Snails have been documented to grow up to 1.5 meters wide with up to 3.5 meters long when fully extended, or about the size of a Mini Cooper. They are asexual creatures, like regular snails, and are said to be a result of contamination in the Loch Ness and the extreme climate seen in the area. The population of the Loch Ness snail has seen a spike in growth in recent years. This is believed to be due to rising temperatures in the area. The snails have 34 extremely strong teeth that range from 3 inches to 6 inches long. Scientist consider the snails mouth to be one of the strongest in the animal kingdom. It has been reported that the snail’s teeth can break up tough materials like rock and bone with ease. As if this was not dangerous enough, the Loch Ness Snail saliva contains a very volatile toxin that can break down most organic matter, which makes penetrating the Lock Ness Monsters thick skin very easy. The Loch Ness Snails have also adapted to predators with very strong shells. Shells are usually only 0.25 cm thick, but are extremely tough. Researches have yet to observe a species in the wild penetrate this shell. The Loch Ness Snail is believed to be the primary reason the Loch Ness Monsters numbers have dwindled to the brink of extinction. A shortage of the Loch Ness Snails natural prey, Loch Ness Monsters, has caused the species to turn to other sources for food. The species is omnivorous and can devour an entire mature tree overnight. They species can often be tracked down by the path of destruction and tree stumps left behind. The species has also been assumed responsible for the increase in missing children around the waters in recent times. People are advised to keep their distance as they are much faster than their smaller relative, the garden snail. The Loch Ness Snail has been reported to reach speeds of up to 5 kilometers per hour. While the snails may appear as only a nuisance, they have led to breakthrough contributions to the scientific community. The snails shell is reportedly extremely tough, and its strength is comparable to that of Kevlar, but at 1/3 the weight. This has drawn great attention to the species. The United States Military has reported testing the snails shell and plans on incorporating it into combat armor for booth troops and vehicles. Scientist have also found cancer fighting agents within the snail’s saliva. In invitro tests scientist claim that they have successfully been able to fight aggressive forms of cancer while keeping saving healthy cells. The snails are very dangerous and cannot be handled like other animals of similar size, very special precautions must be taken around the creatures. Special suits and tools have been devised to transport the animals. As mentioned the snails have one of the most powerful mouths in the animal kingdom, this allows the snails to chew threw most man-made materials. Luckily like most snails the Loch Ness Snail cannot tolerate salt. Special salt suits and ropes must be used to transport these creatures. In recent years, with news of the Loch Ness Snails potential, several snail farms have turned up. Most of these farms are located in salt mines due to the snail’s inability to tolerate the substance. Jose Sanchez 007813858 Comm 100w Sec 831